Baby
by Risa13
Summary: Spencer and Derek make an important life decision.


**Baby**

**Let's Have a Baby**

"Excuse me, kid." said Derek as he brushed past his lover Spencer.

"Um, JJ, can I?" he asked.

"Of course." said JJ while handing Derek her son.

"OK, you've got to hold his head up." advised Prentiss, while looking on worriedly.

"I got it, I got it," said Derek.

"No you don't got it, you're smothering him!!" exclaimed Garcia.

"Look, look, what's he doin', what's he doin'? He is smilin' at Derek Morgan!" Prentiss and Garcia looked at eachother and simultaneously muttered "Gas!" Derek looked at them outraged and said "Give me that!"taking the bottle from Garcia.

"Hey little man," he said lovingly.

In the midst of all this Reid was watching on silently and as he saw the looks of joy on his teammates faces and the amazed expression in Derek's eyes, he couldn't help but feel envious of JJ. He wanted to be the one holding that tiny body protectively to his chest, he wanted little fingers to catch in his hair. He wanted to blow raspberries on a chubby tummy and most of all he wanted Derek to have the look of joy he had now every time they walked into their house. 'I'll bring it up tonight.' thought Reid.

That night Derek and Spencer were curled up together on their couch, just enjoying each other's presence. Spencer had been thinking about the baby all night and he decided it was time to bring it up to Derek.

"So, you were great today you know? With the baby."

" Yeah well, I always liked kids." replied Derek giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"You took care of him so well and he was practically cooing over you. The look on your face was amazing, you were so happy. Id like to see that look more often, I think." Derek's brows bunched together and he turned Spencer's body to face him.

"Spencer, what exactly are you saying?" he asked. Spencer kept his eyes downcast and fiddled with the drawstring of Derek's sweat pants. "Im...I....uhh..."

"Spencer, baby, tell me." commanded Derek.

"Im saying that we've been together for quite awhile and I really, really love you and I think, maybe, its time we think about settling down." Spencer stuttered out quickly and breathlessly, all the while playing with the string.

"Baby, look at me," Spencer refused to look up and kept playing with the string. Derek put two fingers under Spencer's chin and begged,"Spencer look at me, please, baby. Show me those gorgeous brown eyes." Spencer looked up at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to have a baby with me?" asked Derek.

"It was stupid. just forget I ever said anything, " rambled Spencer shaking his head.

"Spencer answer the question." asked Derek seriously.

"Yes, I want us to have children, I want a baby, Derek. seeing you with JJ's baby...I want you to look at our children like that." Spencer looked back down at his hands.

"OK." said Derek.

"What?" asked Spencer looking up quickly.

"Lets have a baby." said Derek smiling.

"Really?" Spencer asked tearfully.

"Yes, if it makes you happy, then yes."

"I love you." exclaimed Spencer claiming Derek's lips passionately.

"I love you too baby." Derek said when they pulled away.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Derek woke up before Spencer and called their lawyer. "Yeah, Gabe, it's me Derek Morgan."

"How you doin, how's Spencer?"

"We're good, he's asleep right now, I kind of want to make this a surprise."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well me and Spencer have been talking about it and we think it's time to try having a baby."

"That's great Derek! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Well first you'll have to become registered foster parents and then you should have no problems adopting."

"Thank you so much Gabe. I can't wait until Spencer finds out."

"Sure, I'll call you when the papers go through."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was at the office about a month after his talk with Gabe, when his cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Derek, it's Gabe, I have news."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You and Spencer are officially foster parents. You can go to the agency to adopt whenever you like."

"Really? Thank you so much Gabe. Thank you for doing this for us."

"It's not a problem Derek, enjoy being a parent"

"Thanks."Derek hung up the phone and ran to tell Garcia.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later Derek and Spencer were in their car.

"Derek where are we going?"Spencer asked for the for the third time.

"I told you, it's a surprise, now stop asking."Derek exclaimed grasping Spencer's knee.

"I hate surprises!" Derek laughed as Spencer gave him a dirty look.

"Were almost there baby."

"I want to be there now!" exclaimed Spencer.

"We've got two more blocks to go."Derek assured him. Spencer remained silent for the next two blocks.

When they pulled up outside the orphanage Spencer turned to Derek with a questioning look.

"Derek what are we doing here?"he asked confused.

"Spencer, you are a genius! What do you think we are doing at an orphanage?"Spencer just stared at him mouth agape.

"I thought you had to forgotten about that, besides we can't just go in there now and expect them to hand us a baby Derek. We would have to register as foster parents, they would want to inspect the house, interview us and our colleagues!"

"Baby, I took care of all that. The morning after we talked I called our lawyer, he registered us as foster parents and a month later he called me and said we could adopt whenever we wanted."Spencer grabbed the back of Derek's head and crushed their mouths together. Derek pulled Spencer from the passenger seat and into his lap.

"Is this really happening? Are we really gonna be parents?"asked Spencer breathlessly with flushed cheeks.

"Yes, we are. Now, come on, let's go."Derek replied while giving Spencer one last peck on the lips and they got out of the car and walked toward their destiny.

**The Name**

When Spencer and Derek made their way into the orphanage they were greeted by a short plump woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Ann Wright, "but you can call me Ann and you must be Derek." she said while shaking Derek's hand.

"Yes, and this is my husband, Spencer."

"Nice to meet you, deary. Now Derek tells me you boys are ready to start a family." Spencer grabbed Derek's hand and held on for dear life.

"Yes, we want a baby."he replied.

"Then follow me, dearies, and we'll see what we can do for you." Ann led them down a long hallway and stopped at a nursery window, where you could see various cribs all containing babies, much like a hospital nursery. "These are all the children available for adoption, ranging in age from about four months to a year old. So, I'll let you two in and leave you alone to think it over, alright?"

Spencer and Derek followed her into the nursery and waited until she had left, then they began their search. They looked into every cradle, how were they supposed to decide? They were all so adorable. Spencer looked over when he heard a small gurgling coming from one of the cribs. He walked over to it with Derek in tow. When they reached the crib, Spencer gasped in awe. Laying in the crib was the most beautiful baby either of them had ever seen, he was a mixed baby you could tell by his skin tone and he had a dark head of luscious, black hair. He had kicked his feet up into the air and was attempting to place them into his mouth, it seemed. He stared up at Spencer and Derek with wide, bright, blue eyes.

"Oh my god, Derek, look at him. He's perfect!" Spencer exclaimed, while placing a finger in the child's reach so that he could grasp it in his tiny hand. Derek reached down and lifted the baby out of the crib and into his arms, rocking him gently when he began to fuss.

"This is him,"said Derek looking at Spencer with love shining in his eyes, "this is our son Spencer." Spencer placed his hand on the back of Derek's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss, their new son squirming between them. Just as they pulled away from their kiss, Ann returned to see how they were doing.

"Ah, I see you've decided."she commented as she stepped closer to them.

"Yes."agreed Derek, the baby still in his arms. "This is the one we've chosen." Ann gave them a cheerful smile and motioned for them to follow her as she walked out of the room and toward her office. Spencer and Derek followed, the baby in tow.

"Well, now it's only a matter of signing some paperwork and you're good to go. Now I'll just leave you with the papers to discuss a name." When they arrived at Ann's office she sat them down and handed Derek some papers and a pen and left them to it.

Spencer looked at Derek in panic, "Oh my god, we have to name ,what are we going to do?"Spencer asked while hyperventilating.

"Spencer, baby, calm down. We'll figure it out, it will be fine." Derek assured, trying to calm Spencer down.

"Ok, well you do it. I can't pick out something that important." Spencer stated, pushing the papers in his hands toward Derek and taking the now sleeping baby gently from Derek's grasp.

"How about we both decide," Derek suggested, "together." Spencer looked into his lover's eyes and saw the deep love and affection that rested there.

"Ok. Together." he agreed grasping Derek's hand tightly in his own.

Derek grinned at Spencer and said, "So, what are we gonna name the little guy?" Spencer looked at him and blushed, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Well, I always kinda liked the name Newlyn. It means fiery," he murmured.

Derek agreed with him and continued with, "I like Reardon too and Carsten."

"I like Hagen." Spencer stated. Derek looked up at him and then back at their son.

"Hagen," he said, "that's it, I think. Hagen Aiden Morgan-Reed."

Spencer placed his lips against Derek's and whispered into them, "I love you so much, Derek."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ann returned just as they pulled away from each other. She gave them both a cheery smile and asked, "Decided on a name then, have you?"

Derek smiled brightly at her and replied, "Hagen."

"Oh, it's just precious! Well, you are are free to go now and take your son home. Whenever you're ready, dears." As they were exiting the building something dawned on Spencer.

"Derek, what are we gonna put him in? We have no car seat! We have nothing! We need clothes and diapers and a crib and-" Spencer's rambling was cut off by Derek's fingers on his lips.

"Spencer, I already told you, I took care of everything. I have the car seat in the back of car and I've been keeping everything else at Rossi's place." Spencer found himself, for the fourth time that day, grabbing his lover and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Derek reluctantly pulled away a few moments later when Hagen began to fuss.

"OK, baby, let's go," he said to Spencer. They placed their son into the carseat that Derek pulled from the car and then drove away to take home their new baby home.


End file.
